


That Feared Phone Call

by JahStorybook



Series: The Misadventures of Tf2 [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Background Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Dad Spy, Doesn't mention it in this one, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, NO DEATH, Pre-Relationship, Short Scout, Suicide Attempt, That good shit, The beginning of something dark, Trans Character, Trans Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: Spy recieves a worrisome call about Scout after his son leaves the base one afternoon.Writing warm-up.





	That Feared Phone Call

There's always a fear, a worry, a little anxious part in the back of a parent's head when they recieve a phone call telling them that _this is it_. For the nineteen years he was gone, Spy's worry shrank, before blowing up into full panic when his son forcibly re-entered his life.

Every time a knock came to his door he opened it. Every time someone called for him he came. And _every _time the phone rang, he answered it, because one day it might be _the _phone call. The one he hoped he never got and didn't want, but tried to prepare for anyway.

Today, for Spy, _this_ phone all was_ it._

* * *

I didn't expect it to be such a tiresome day when I woke up that morning. Jeremy had gone off base that morning to drive out to the nearest town with Sniper and Heavy, in search of new gear and supplies to brace for the hurricane nearing their base.

While I'd been hesitant to see him go, knowing he was with that brute of a man and a trained, enough, assassin eased my mind just a bit. That is, until the phone on my desk rang. Apparently there were some things that even a wall of strength and a keen eye couldn't protect.

There was little difference in it's shrill tone from any other day and yet, I pounced on it quickly, already feeling wrong for not having Scout on the base for the first time in a while.

"What?" There was an authoritative voice on the other line, one that didn't mind his snappy tone.

"Am I speaking with Leo?" I blinked. How did someone connect this number to that name?

"Who is this?" Don't answer anything to incriminate myself.

"This is the sheriff of Spring Water. I got a boy here in the street who named you as his emergency contact." I felt my heart beating quicker.

"Jeremy? Is he alright? What happened?" I was already pulling my jacket on, ready to run out the door as soon as I could set the phone down.

"He's being picked up by our guys right now. They'll take him down to the hospital one town over. You should probably head there now, he barely managed to give us your number and name before... Well, you just get yourself over there, man." My heart seemed to sieze up at that, my thoughts running wild. I grabbed the corner of my chair tightly, feeling a bit dizzy as I hissed out,

"Where is that hospital?"

* * *

Medic had come with me as he'd also receieved a call, from Heavy, explaining some of the situation. While he and Sniper were busy looking at a store Scout had apparently wandered into the street and gotten hit by a car, or so the two were told by onlookers. It sounded bad.

Heavy had been quite vague when recounting how far the car had dragged Scout, so Medic was bringing his medigun. Some part of me warned that that might not be the whole story.

We were at the hospital fast and forcing our way into the surgery room with the help of Sniper and Heavy so Medic could heal Scout thoroughly. Even modern medicine was outdated in comparison to his own medicine. When I had brandished my knife and Medic's gun was aimed at Scout, no one tried removing us from the room. 

The sight of Scout laying on the operating table with a long gash running down his face and several of his bones out of place made me sick, but as soon as Medic was healing him those began to fade, shocking the doctors in the room. One side effect of the healing beam always made me uncomfortable. It kept you awake, like a radio with its battery removed running off of a plug. Scout jerked up a little, eyes snapping open and searching the room.

"Dad? Snipes?" Scout reached up and touched Sniper's face with the tips of his fingers as the Aussie leaned over him, standing between him and the doctors, keeping him safe.

"That's right, pumpkin. You're fine, Doc's takin care of you right now." I put my knife away, letting Heavy intimidate everyone on his own while I took Scout's hand. None of us said anything more as the hole in Scout's stomach closed and Medic shoved his organs back together.

* * *

"Scout? What happened out there?" Jeremy was sitting in Medic's lab, head laid back as the doctor re-examined him. Sniper was sitting just outside while I paced the room. Parental anxiety and anger don't mix well, apparently.

"Nothing, Dad! I was just standing with Snipes and Heavy, talking about this cool little gun we seen in an antique shop, and the next thing I know my guts are spread out across the road!" Medic flinched at that, meeting my eyes very briefly.

"Heavy said you walked into the street," Medic said, looking back down and not letting his eyes leave the bandage he was putting around Scout's arm. I noticed how Scout looked down, anyway, avoiding possible eye contact.

"Maybe I just saw something cool on the other side of the road," he supplied, saying nothing more but not really denying it. I think that's the part that scared me the most. I continued to pace. In the few hours since driving back to the base I had managed to review all of my past fears, past concerns. All the times in the past few months when I suspected, wondered. 

"No more leaving the base," I said decidedly, dismissing his sharp glance my way. "No discussion. Clearly it's too dangerous for you to be outside of Respawn range, even with supervision." 

"Da-"

"Did you do it on purpose," I asked suddenly, stopping myself from wearing a path into Medic's floor to turn my head and look at him. He had a deep frown on his face, but it didn't meet his eyes. No, those were reserved for fear.

"No." I spun his way fully and stepped closer, eyeing his face more carefully.

"Did you do it on purpose," I repeated, not breaking eye contact when he glanced up.

"I just said-"

"Did you do it on purpose," I asked again, shouting now.

"No!" I grabbed his hand as he reached to pull his IV out. Most of the machines hooked to him were just to be on the safe side, but I'd be sure Scout followed every one of Medic's rules.

"Tell me the truth," I demanded, squeezing his wrist, maybe too tightly. 

"Herr Spy," Medic said quietly, not even bothering to look up from his work.

"How many times do you want me to say it, moron? i didn't-" I pulled his wrist up, jerking him forward and making Medic's bandages pull tighter.

"Tell me the truth, Janine!" His face paled, the only bit of color on him was the red around his wrist where I held him. I couldn't even acknowledge the mistake I'd made; I had my answer, but not the way I wanted it. "Just fucking tell me."

"I don't know! I don't know, alright? I didn't know what was happening! My ears were ringing and I couldn't even see straight but I could hear the car coming and I knew I was standing in it's way but I couldn't move," he shouted, shutting his eyes. His hand slipped through my grip and he leaned back into the bed. He was crying. "I didn't want to, but I just couldn't move out of the way."

"Pumpkin?" Scout looked up, just barely, at Sniper standing a few feet inside the room. "Mate... You did this on purpose?"

"Snipes, I-" Before he could explain himself Scout was crushed in a hug by Sniper, his back lifting off the table as the Aussie pulled him in close. Medic didn't even bother saying anything this time. 

"Don't worry, pumpkin, we'll get you through it."


End file.
